Artemis's Daughter and Harry Potter
by Marauderett charm
Summary: An 8 year old Harry is being bullied by his cousin Dudley when a pretty girl saves him. They become fast friends when a year later the girl has to move away. Later in his forth year he meets the girl again, but he has a different feeling towards her. Is it... Love?
1. Meeting her

Hey! This is my first story ever! Please review but try not to be too blunt!

(A/N) Alas! I sadly don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling, the awesomest author does!)

**Harry's POV**

On a quiet day after school, all was normal. I was walking home away from school when Dudley and his gang walked up to me.

"Hey freak!" Dudley called out to me, "I got a D today! And you know what that means!" Dudley smiled a nasty smile and lifted me up by my oversized shirt's collar, but before he could punch me, a voice interrupted him.

"Leave him alone!" A girls voice demanded.

Dudley and I looked up and saw a beautiful girl standing there with silky black hair that went below her shoulders.

"Leave him alone!" She said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Hey beautiful! I'm Dudley Dursley , Dudley said, "Why ya sticking up for him? You know he's a freak, right? I mean look at him!

The girl was shaking with anger, but I was the only one who noticed.

She then stopped shaking and smiled sweetly

"I'm Selene, Selene Raven." She said

I sighed softly with my head down. I should've know Dudley would turn her against me just like everyone else.

The girl then looked at Dudley and said, "I have a question."  
Dudley nodded and she continued, "How did a fat blob like yourself ever become popular and worshipped? Let me guess! Your a bully. Nothing more, nothing less."

Dudley looked at her like he had just been smacked. His Mouth was wide open as I tried to stifle my laughter.

Selene then winked at me and smirked. I finally lost it and burst out laughing. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm dragging me away while Dudley watched with jealousy.

*Break*

Later that day we hung out at a park. I had never had so much fun in my life! I found out that her full name is Selene Artemis Raven and that she just moved into the white house across the street from me with her brother! I also learned that her name, Selene means moon.

Selene told me that she judges a person for their personality and nature- not their appearances.

We walked home from the park together. Then we said goodbye to each other and went to our separate houses, but not before promising to visit each other soon.

After cooking dinner for the Dursleys I went strait to my cupboard and fell asleep with a smile on my face, happy to finally have a friend.

Little did I know that Selene was doing the exact same thing only in a bed, not a cupboard.


	2. Selene Artemis Raven

Selene Artemis Raven:

**(picture up top, left hand corner) **

Current age: 8

mother: Artemis (moon goddess) deceased- she gave up her life for Selene

father: sun god (name unknown) deceased- gave up his live for her brother

brother: Cyrus- sun god by inheritance

House: ?

crush: Harry Potter (would never admit it!)

powers: moon goddess and goddess of the hunt ( by inheritance )

* * *

Future powers: can control people with her voice (singing), is an animagus, can read minds, can talk to **all **animals, can freeze things, and can sprout black/white wings from her back

Future animagus: shadow wolf and arctic wolf

Future patronus: Wolf

Hi! My name is Selene Artemis Raven! I'm the moon goddess and my brother is the sun god. My brother is two years older than me, so he looks after me since our parents died protecting us. Zeus, king of the gods (he has us call him uncle) Is our guardian now so he sent us down to Earth for protection. He is really nice even thought he can be scary. I love him so much!


	3. Visits

Please review! Don't be too blunt though!

(A/N) Sorry I don't own Harry Potter)

* * *

*Last Chapter*

"I'm Selene, Selene Ravens."

"How did a fat blob like YOU ever become popular?"

* * *

Chapter 2

"Cyrus! Cyrus!" I yelled while jumping on his bed, "Wake up! You said that I could visit Harry today!"

So today was the day I was meeting Up with Harry. Hopefully, his relatives will let me see him.

"Ok Selene" My brother Cyrus said knowing he could sleep when I'm gone.  
Cyrus has red hair that was more orange than red, and blue eyes. He doesn't have any freckles on his face.

Cyrus then shooed me out of his room and took a shower.

Then I went to my room and put on a purple shirt and black pants.

By the time Cyrus was done getting ready it was 1:00.

Cyrus was wearing a red/orange shirt with black pants.

We then walked across the street to number 4 Privet Drive . I knocked on the door and a very horse like lady appeared. **(A/N) I'm not talking about the actress, that's just how Petunia is described. Please don't be mad!)**

"Hi." I say a bit shyly"I was wondering if I could talk to Harry."

The woman thought about it for a moment before introducing herself as Petunia Dursley and agreeing to let me hang out with Harry.

When Petunia came back with not only Harry, but Dudley too and said that this would be a good bonding experience for the three of us, I became suspicious, but finally when she kept saying how cute Dudley and I were I knew she was trying to set us up so I told her that Harry and I really needed to go, but it was nice meeting her.

Harry and I went to the park again and it immediately became our favorite place.

We hung out there everyday after school and had a lot of fun.


	4. Goodbye

Hey! Please review! *does puppy dog eyes* PLEASE! p.s. Try not to be too blunt though.

**(A/N sadly, i don't own Harry potter.)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What! I cried, "What do you mean we're MOVING!"

It's been a year since I saved Harry from his cousin. After that we became best friends. Harry is sweet and the best friend ever! We love hanging out at the park near our houses after school together.

"I'm sorry Sel!" Cyrus sighed, "Uncle Zeus wants us to move in with him. He said that we also have our moon and sun duties."

Yes, I know. Zeus is the king of the gods and we call him uncle!

"But... But what about Harry?" I say quietly

"I'm really sorry Sel. Cyrus says again.  
*sigh*. "I better tell Harry"

I walk across the street and see Harry sitting on number 4 Privet Drive's front lawn. I slowly walk up to him. And tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Sel!" He says smiling, when he sees my sad face he grows concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asks me

"Harry, Cyrus says we have to move next week!" I tell him through my tears.  
I then take off running before he can say anything.

*Break*

Oh man. Today's the day my brother and I have to leave. I still fell bad about running away from Harry, but I don't want to see him sad.

I grabbed my trunk that has a yin and yang sign on it and dragged it out the door. My brother was waiting for me at his black car. Before I could get into the car, I saw Harry running up to me.

"Sel! Wait!" He called. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?" I ask softly

"I have a going away present for you" He said holding out a necklace to me.

It was beautiful. It was a brown necklace made out of wood. It is a rectangle. I look ove at Harry and see that he has the same one, but his is black. (A/N Selene's necklace is in the pic up top.)

"Thanks harry! I love it!" I said slipping the necklace on and then throwing my arms around his neck.

When I let go he smiled at me.

"Please, never forget me!" I say tearing up a bit.

"I won't I promise!" He says smiling sadly. "Don't forget me either.

I smile and nod my head as I slip into my brother's car and waved a last goodbye to him.

_"Never forget me."_

* * *

**(A/N ya... So I'm not very good with emotional scenes.) Oh well! When Harry meets Selene again should I make them fall in love again? Decisions, Decisions! **


	5. Goin to Hogwarts!

hey! Pwease review! Try not to be tooo blunt though.

**(Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Selene.)**

* * *

*Last Chapter*

"We're moving!?"

"Please, Never forget me?"

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It has been about 4 years since I had moved in with Uncle Zeus and I still haven't taken off the necklace Harry gave me.

Zeus has been training us to fulfill our duties as a god and a goddess.

Zeus, Cyrus (my brother), and I were eating breakfast when a phoenix suddenly appeared with a burst of flames.

Cyrus took the letter from the phoenix.

"You can go now." I said to the phoenix, "I'll send back a letter with Sirius."

I guess the phoenix understood me because he nodded his head and "flamed" away.

Turning my attention away from where the phoenix once was I curiously looked at my brother who was smiling happily at the letter.

"What is it?" I finally ask

"Hey, Sel." He says completely ignoring my question. "Do you still want to be a teacher?" He asks me

"Ya, Why?" I ask obviously confused

"Cause Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry offered us a job to teach kids there" Cyrus explains, "The kids will be split into groups, mine with the people who can do fire magic or light magic, and yours for people who have shadow magic, or in a rare case, moon magic.

'Hmmmmm... ' I thought

"Please sis, it'll be fun!" Cyrus yells shaking me.

"Oh all right" I say, "Maybe it'll be fun!"

I then call Sirius, my moon phoenix who I named after Sirius Black, my old friend who I ALWAYS KNEW was innocent. I mean, who do you think asked the dementors to go easy on him? I may be the moon goddess, but I am also the princess of darkness. (There is no queen or king for some reason. I think I actually earned the title...)

Sirius and Serenity, (serenity is my shadow Phoenix) then appeared in the room. Sirius with a bright white light and Serenity with a burst of black light.  
Serenity was scolding Sirius for doing something while he was just flying there with an innocent look on his face.

"Come on guys." I say.

I can understand them because we have been bonded since I was 11 when they appeared to me in a burst of white and black light. They had told me that it was an honor to meet me and that I was apparently their princess. I had told them that I wanted to be their friends, not their ruler. With a little arguing they convinced me to let them become my familiars, so, here we are now!

"Sirius, can you and Serenity deliver a letter to Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts?" I ask Sirius

"Sure, but why is SHE going?" Sirius chirped

"Well, for starters to keep YOU out of trouble." I reply

"Come on moron!" Serenity says, "let's go!"

They both disappear with a flash of light as I sigh and start packing.

'Moving again. I really miss Harry...I wonder if he misses me?'

* * *

**Oooooo! What should happen next? Pwease review!**


	6. Wait, What?

Please review! Try no to be bwunt pwease!

(A/N sadly, I don't own Harry Potter)

* * *

Chapter 5

"Wait! Selene, Cyrus!", Zeus says before Cyrus and I can get out the door to get to the Hogwarts Express, "I need to tell you something I look at my moon watch/bracelet and see that we have an hour to get to the train station.

"what is it?" I ask curiously .

"Selene, I'm not sure how to say this, but you have two fathers."

"So I don't have a mom?" I ask sadly while Cyrus just looks at Zeus blankly.

"No, you do have a mom" replies Zeus.

"Does Cyrus have two fathers?" I say.

"No, only you do."

"How is this possible?", my brother Asks. He apparently snapped out of whatever shock he was in, "I mean two dads and one mom? That's crazy."

" Well, what happened was this' :

_ One day_ _your mother fell desperately in love with a man. The only problem was that he was a mortal. Now, normally a god/goddess would just have the mortal live with them or give them a love potion or bla bla bla, but your mother noticed how happy he was with his friends on Earth. Your mother, loving this man so much couldn't bear to take him away from his friends. Instead she asked Aphrodite to take away her love feelings. Aphrodite used her love magic to put all your mother's love for the mortal in a heart shaped container. __**( A/N Like a nail polish bottle, only a bit bigger)**__With her love for the mortal sealed up, her heart turned to another man who was a god. They became very much in love even though they both knew about the feelings for the mortal. They got married and later had you Cyrus. Two years later, they decided that they wanted another child. A few months after your mother was pregnant with you, Selene, something happened and the container with your mum's love for the mortal and it shattered. your mom became in love with the mortal again, and this time she couldn't hold back. I'm not completely sure what happened that night, but something happened between them causing you to become the child of all three of them._

"And that's what happened." Concluded Zeus after the story was over.

looking up, he saw me and my brother's astonished faces.

We both looked at each other having a silent conversation until we came to a decision

"Um... who are my parents?" I asked anxiously

"your parents are...

* * *

**Oooooo cliffy! Mwaa ha ha! I am soo evil! (A/N I can see how writing these stories make you sound INSANE when you write notes like tis one!). ****Who do you think Selene's parents are? Coment below!**


End file.
